le retour à poudlard
by lolo et laulau
Summary: Après avoir été renvoyé de poudlard, Harry revient 2 ans tard pour le coucours inter collèges organisé là-bas. ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 13sondage AJOUTEs, DESOLEE DU RETARD !
1. Introduction

Bon voici disons un prologue pour mieux comprendre l'histoire.  
Ou sinon comme pour tous les auteurs de ff.net catégorie HP et beh  
les persos ne sont pas à nous mais à la célèbre et talentueuse JK  
Rowling.  
Bon beh bonne lecture à tous je vous adore (et ma correctrice et  
posteuse de chap Laulau aussi !)  
  
Prologue :  
  
Harry a été renvoyé de Poudlard pour s'être battu Draco Malfoy qui  
grâce à son père l'a fait virer.  
  
Il a quitté le collège de sorcellerie d'Angleterre au milieu de sa  
5ème année et il est allé en France pour finir ses études mais ça  
personne le savait sauf son parrain et Hagrid qui a épousé la  
directrice de ce collège.  
Sirius black a été libéré et il est parti rejoindre son filleul en  
France.  
Mais Harry après presque 2 ans à Beauxbâtons retourne à Poudlard. 


	2. Chapitre 1

La plupart des persos sont pas à moi. Mais à JK Rowling. Bon beh  
bonne lecture à tous ! ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
A Poudlard :  
  
C'était la rentrée les élèves venaient d'être répartis et le  
directeur se leva :  
  
« Chers élèves , cette année aura lieu un concours inter collège  
qui a lieu tous les ans et cette année Poudlard va y participer.  
Nous accueillerons les écoles participantes. Seul les élèves de 5°,  
de 6° et de 7° années pourrons y participer. Les élèves voulant  
participer sont priés de marquer leur nom sur ce tableau et un vote  
désignera les deux gagnants une filles et un garçon. Il y aura  
quand même un éliminatoire avant pour ne garder que les meilleurs.  
Les écoles que nous allons accueillir sont au nombre de 4. Deux de  
ces quatre collèges seront ceux qui ont participé au tournois des 3  
sorciers et il y aura celui de Salem et celui d'Italie. Ils  
participent depuis déjà 2 ans à ce concours.  
  
- Monsieur ? l'interrompit Hermione Granger.  
  
- oui mlle Granger ?  
  
1. Quelles sont les épreuves de ce concours ?  
  
- Et bien il y aura un duel de baguette. Une course de balais. Et  
d'autres qui seront communiquées seulement aux champions. Et aussi  
plusieurs autres choses. Il y aura aussi un bal le 24 décembre. Les  
écoles arriveront dans un mois et resterons jusqu'à la fin de  
l'année normalement. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que cette année le  
prof de dcfm sera à nouveau monsieur lupin / il y eut beaucoup  
d'applaudissements/ sinon que dire à part bon appétit !  
  
A Beauxbâtons :  
  
C'était (aussi) la rentrée la directrice se leva et dit :  
  
« Chers élèves cette année encore nous participerons au concours  
inter collèges. Je pense que nous garderons nos mêmes champions /  
il y eu un oui unanime/ mais je tiens à préciser que cette année le  
concours aura lieu à Poudlard donc avant je souhaite demander à nos  
champions si ils souhaitent y participer et si oui est-ce que le  
chien enfin plutôt le parrain de notre héros viendra avec nous »  
  
Un jeune homme musclé se leva il était grand, il avait des yeux  
vert brillant, de long cheveux noir accroché en catogan, cet  
étudiant dit :  
  
« Eh bien chère amis et professeurs je ne souhaite pas que la coupe  
que nous gagnons depuis 3 ans grâce à moi et mon équipière soit  
perdue donc j'irai à Poudlard accompagné de mon chien comme il se  
doit et je gagnerai la coupe pour l'honneur de Beauxbatons et aussi  
car je souhaite revoir cette magnifique fille Italienne qui m'a si  
gentiment proposer de sortir avec elle »  
  
Là ce jeune homme reçu une claque derrière la tête d'une jeune  
fille et toute l'école se mit à rire. Cette même jeune fille dit :  
  
« Oui je viendrai aussi juste pour le surveiller et pour gagner la  
coupe et aussi revoir ce magnifique jeune homme qui ma si gentiment  
mit une main et de qui je souhaite encore me vengée. »  
  
Il y eut encore un fou rire et la directrice reprit :  
  
« Maintenant que cela est réglé les élèves qui souhaitent venir  
doivent s'inscrire au près de moi et nous partirons dans un mois et  
un jour après les autres pour faire une entrée fracassante  
maintenant passons à table. »  
  
La suite et prête j'attends juste des reviews et la correction.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Lolo ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou là c'est Laulau étant donné que je suis la correctrice de fautes c'est moi qui poste les chapitres. Des fois je répondrai aux reviews quand Lolo ne me les donnera pas à temps ou quand elle me demandera de le faire. Si vous avez lu notre bio et beh j'ai marqué que je sais pas poster les chapitres et les fics mais avant hier Lolo était chez moi et je sais tout faire maintenant (je sais je devrai pas être fière mais bon.). Vous devez aussi vous dire que ça ne sert à rien de m'avoir comme correctrice car il doit y avoir encore pleins de fautes dans les réponses aux reviews et dans ces chapitres mais bon par rapport à ce qu'elle me donne (mais non je l'insulte pas.) c'est déjà bien. Enfin bon je me tais ou je vais me faire tuer. Comme d'hab quoi. enfin bon voici les réponses aux reviews et j'y ai pas mis ma touche personnelle donc voilà ( à part pour les fautes et les majuscules ! ! !). Au fait cette fois (pour l'adresse de Dumati ) j'ai essayé de mettre les majuscules MOI dans les réponses et la fic et de refaire la présentation mais des fois ça ne marche pas. Mais pour te dire c'était Lolo qui a tout fait la dernière fois donc moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher. (LOL.) Pour te dire Lolo n'a même pas mis de majuscules dans TA réponse sans parler des fautes (pff je vais lui acheter un dico pour son annif même s'il vient juste de passer donc cotiser tous pour elle SVP).  
  
Bon les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Dumati : Merci beaucoup. Pour la présentation j'essaierai de le faire ou sinon ma correctrice (Laulau) le fera elle mais bon vu que j'écris vite j'y pense pas toujours. Et sinon je tiens à préciser que ton avis compte beaucoup. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Ciao  
  
Sirius B : Désolée si les chapitres sont un peu courts j'essayierai d'arranger ça dans les prochains chapitres. Merci  
  
Wynzar : Je te remercie pour ton review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
  
Zag : Merci pour ton review les chapitres sont un peu courts mais j'essayerai d'en faire des plus longs. Bonne lecture.  
  
Harryjo : Merci et voici la suite.  
  
angelliana : Tiens voila la suite  
  
Bon bonne lecture à tous ! ! ! !  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Un mois plus tard a Poudlard.  
  
Les élèves étaient réunis devant l'entrée et attendaient les autres et ils n'attendirent pas longtemps car 10 minutes plus tard un bateau, un car volant et un carrosse arrivèrent. Les élèves descendirent suivit par leurs directeurs. Les directeurs et les élèves allèrent se voir, se dirent bonjour, et après se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui s'approcha d'eux.  
  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ? Mais où sont les français ?  
  
Il y eut un petit rire. Un homme baraqué, le directeur d'Italie, s'avança et dit :  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils arriveront demain, car leurs champions ne doivent pas vouloir arriver à l'heure surtout si c'est les même que les 3 dernières années. Ne vous inquiétez pas ils font toujours ça, mais bon.. j'espère que vous nous avez préparé un endroit où dormir dans ce magnifique château.  
  
Bien sur, bon je vous propose d'entrer et d'aller manger . Je vous propose aussi de ne présenter vos champions que demain en même temps que les Français, etes vous d'accord ?  
  
Oui nous sommes tous d'accord , dit la directrice de Salem.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur les élèves des différents pays se séparèrent et allèrent s'asseoir aux différentes tables et commencèrent à discuter avec les élèves de Poudlard. A la table des Gryffondors les étrangers répondaient aux questions des Anglais et Hermione demanda :  
  
« Excusez moi mais je souhaiterai savoir on a beaucoup parlé de vous mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir pourquoi les Français ne sont pas là ? Pourquoi c'est normal ? Et est-ce que leurs champions sont si forts que ça ?  
  
Toutes les tables se turent pour écouter la réponse et ce fut un garçon de Bulgarie qui répondit :  
  
« Et bien ça fait 3 ans que ce sont les français qui gagnent. Ce sont toujours les mêmes champions depuis 3 ans donc voilà. De plus chaque année ils arrivent en retard et à chaque fois nous espérons qu'ils aient changé de champions. Mais bon sinon que voulez vous savoir ?  
  
Ils sont si fort que ça ? dit Ron un peu plus fort que la normale étant ébahi.  
  
Oui, répondit cette fois si une fille de Salem assise chez les Serdaigles, ils sont forts, et il est rare qu'ils perdent. Ca arrive, mais si c'est les mêmes champions ils n'y aura pas beaucoup de chances de gagner. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne vous mangeront pas, quoique avec la championne il vaut mieux être préparé à tout.  
  
Puis elle partie à rire suivi de près par les autres.  
  
mais pourquoi ? demanda parkinson  
  
Et bien , dit un garçon assis à coté d'elle, elle est forte. Je parle par expérience. Et je prie mes chers équipiers de se calmer. Je vais vous expliquer, dit il après avoir vu l'air des autres étudiants de Poudlard. Une fois j'ai comment dire laissé ma main se balader sur son fessier. Vous voyez et elle n'a pas apprécier. Voilà c'est tout.  
  
T'as pas finit, dit une autre fille un peu plus loin, j'était là et elle s'est vraiment énervée et on a retrouvé mon cher ami, sur le toit de l'école, en caleçon accroché les pied en haut, c'était hilarant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si le champion de Beauxbatons et près d'elle, vous n'aurez rien et comme ils sont assez souvent ensemble ça va . Par contre le champion n'a peur de rien sauf d'une chose mais vous verrez par vous même.  
  
Bon désolé de couper vos explications, mais nos élèves ont cours demain, et donc ils doivent aller se coucher. Vos appartements sont près et ont été aménagés spécialement pour vous.  
A Beauxbatons :  
Les champions et les élèves avaient finit, de préparer leurs affaires. Le champion était anxieux, faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, et son parrain essayait de le calmer il réussit en lui donnant une potion de sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain la championne se réveilla en premier, elle réveilla le champion qui était aussi son petit ami et son chien ils descendirent et montèrent sur le dos d'hippogriffes qu'Hagrid avait si gentiment dresser. Ils voyagèrent toute la journée et arrivèrent au couché du soleil à Poudlard.  
Fin de ce chapitre désolée .. Petite note de la correctrice (et oui encore mais je pense que c'est important) : Vous avez peut être eut ce chapitre en avance certes mais dorénavant vous en aurez un tous les vendredis (lol même si c'est vrai. désolée) et Lolo ne pourra rien y faire ! ! ! ! !AHAHAHAHAHHHH (rire sadique loll) enfin bon il y aura des exceptions exemple s'il y a beaucoup de reviews ou quoi.... Mais cet été NORMALEMENT comme c'est expliqué dans MA bio et beh nous allons en Angleterre moi et Lolo donc j'en sais rien et de + au mois de juillet je serai en vacances donc ya beaucoup de problèmes là mais ne vous inquiétez pas je réglerai tout ça. Bon pour les chapitres on verra OK ? ? ? Allé AAA+++++++ 


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou à tous ! Bon beh comme d'hab les persos ne sont pas à nous  
mais nous espérons que vous aimez cette fic.  
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Epayss: Merci pour ta (ou ton) review. J'espère que la suite te  
plaira sinon et bien désolée. Allez bonne lecture.  
  
pimoussse fraise : voici la suite bonne lecture ! (faut il mettre  
les 2 parenthèses à coté de ton nom?)  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta (ou ton j'en sais rien) review et voici  
la suite. Bonne lecture !  
  
Tiffany: Voici la suite et merci pour ta (ou ton) review.  
  
Mystikal: La championne n'est pas Fleur Delacour, car elle a quitté  
Beauxbâtons depuis quelques années. C'est un personnage que j'ai  
inventé. Pour son prénom c'est une amie qui me l'a dit et je l'en  
remercie.  
  
Epayss: Merci pour ta (ou ton) review. J'espère que la suite te  
plaira sinon et bien désolée. Allez bonne lecture.  
  
Wynzar : Tiens voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te donnera autant de  
suspense, et qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture.  
  
Harryjo : J'essaierai de les faire plus longs d' ailleurs j'y  
travaille. Sinon pour Harry et la championne de  
  
Beauxbatons tu le sauras dans quelques chapitres (environs deux).  
  
Zag : Je sais que c'est sadique et je m'en excuse. Voila quelques  
réactions des personnages. Et sinon je vais demander à Laulau de  
poster ce chapitre et les prochains le plus tôt possible dès  
qu'elle les aura. Mais bon c'est pas gagné (lol).  
  
Lunenoire : Que veux tu dire par décousu ? Ou sinon j'espère que ma  
fic te plait. Allé à la prochaine !  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Sinon un très grand Merci à Laulau qui me corrige mes fautes (et je  
vous dis que j'en fais beaucoup mais je fais des progrès) et qui me  
donne son avis. Alors Merci Laulau.  
[eh ! je suis pas que la correctrice moi ! J'ai aussi répondu à 1  
review pour ce chapitre ;-) et je poste les chapitres ! en + je  
suis archi nulle en tant que correctrice donc. autant me virer.]  
  
Note de Laulau (je m'incruste) : voilà il est convenu que vous  
aurez 2 chapitres par semaine donc :  
  
Ou c'est le  
  
Le mercredi et le samedi  
  
Ou  
  
Le mardi et le vendredi  
  
Comme vous voulez dites le dans les reviews ! Et euh. (j'ai un trou  
de mémoire ! !) ah oui normalement les mots entre crochets [ ] et  
beh c'est moi qui écrit dedans et encore une chose euh. (j'ai un  
autre trou de mémoire.) ah oui ! euh désolée pour la mise en page  
mais Word fait n'importe quoi donc je m'en excuse platement !  
(j'espère que vous comprenez.) Ah j'suis une intello j'suis une  
intello ! Je sais pourquoi la présentation est mauvaise c'est à  
cause de Lolo ! Demain je vais allé la... euh.. lui dire ça. Bon  
A++  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle ainsi que les  
professeurs et les invités. Un élève se leva , se dirigea vers la  
fenêtre et dit :  
  
« ILS ARRIVENT ! ».  
  
Puis tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres et furent  
ébahis, par ce qu'ils virent. Ils y avaient des tas d' hyppogriffes  
et sur chacun environ 2 élèves dessus.  
Ils se posèrent et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Les élèves de  
Poudlard retournèrent à leurs tables suivis par les autres en  
attendant que les français arrivent.  
  
5 min + tard :  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, sur Olympe et Hagrid (il  
s'est marié avec la directrice) suivit de quelques élèves. Les  
autres élèves invités (de Salem, d'Italie et de Bulgarie) se  
dirigèrent vers les élèves Français et le directeur de Bulgarie  
demanda :  
  
« Est-ce que ce sont là les seuls élèves que vous avez amené ? Et  
est-ce toujours les mêmes champions car je ne les voit pas »  
  
Ce fut Hagrid qui répondit :  
  
« Non, certains de nos élèves sont partis avec nos champions, qui  
sont toujours les mêmes, pour attacher les hyppogriffes.  
  
Ah dommage.  
  
Et oui désolé mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne »  
  
Hagrid dit ''bonjour'' aux autres professeurs et directeurs  
accompagné de sa femme. Alors que les élèves Français s'étaient  
dirigés vers leur table.  
  
30 min + tard :  
  
Les grandes portes se réouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître une  
quinzaine d'élèves. A l'avant deux personnes, 1 fille et 1 garçon  
ouvraient la marche. Six élèves (les deux champions de chaque école  
sauf de Poudlard) se levèrent et allèrent les saluer.  
  
Ensuite ils rejoignirent leur table tout en bavardant gaiement. Une  
fois qu'ils furent assis, le directeur de Poudlard se leva. Les  
élèves de Poudlard se turent mais, les autres, l'ignorèrent  
complètement alors Dumbledore demanda le silence et un élève  
français dit  
  
« oui monsieur ?» d'un air vulgaire et d'un air de s'en foutre  
royalement et tous les autres se mirent à rire. Dumbledore dit  
alors :  
  
« A qui ai-je l'honneur s'il vous plait ?  
  
Vous avez l'honneur de rencontrer un élève de Beauxbatons ça vous suffit pas ! » répondit -il.  
  
Les élèves de Poudlard le regardèrent effarés, alors que les autres  
élèves avaient l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Mais une élève  
assise à coté de lui se leva, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille  
qui sembla le calmer et il se rassit alors Hagrid dit :  
  
« merci Ilona !  
  
De rien sinon ça allait dégénérer. Vous le savez bien. Vous pouvez reprendre M. le directeur.  
  
-Bon, reprit alors Albus, avant de commencer, je pense que nous  
devrions voir qui sont les champions et championnes des écoles.  
Nous commencerons par Poudlard puis les autres et pour finir les  
Français qui gagnent ce concours depuis près de 3 ans et.. » Mais  
il fut coupé par l'entrée d'un chien noir, qui se dirigea vers la  
table  
  
des invités. Lupin (prof de DCFM), Dumbledore, Rogue, Hermione et  
Ron regardèrent ce chien d'un air ébahi.  
  
Se pourrait-il que se soit Sirius ?  
  
Le chien lui, après être passé voir chaque table des étrangers,  
alla sous la table des Français. Après s'être remis du choc le  
directeur reprit :  
  
« Bon et bien, je demanderai aux champions de se lever, quand je  
les appellerai.  
  
Les champions de Poudlard sont Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.  
  
Pour l'Italie les champions sont Laura Dellia et son frère  
Floriano.  
  
Pour Salem Arwen Renera et David Fediepo  
  
Pour la Bulgarie Laurent Fuega et Julia Lygy  
  
Pour finir les champion de la France sont Ilona Era et ...  
  
§§§ Là, le directeur ouvrit de grands yeux et relut bien le nom  
pour voir si c'était bien ça et il reprit d'une voix  
  
tremblante §§§§ et Ha..Harry Po..Potter »  
  
Là, le jeune homme qui avait répliqué peu avant, se leva ; sous les  
applaudissements des Français, des Italiens, des Bulgares et des  
élèves de Salem.  
  
Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre Draco Malfoy avait la  
bouche grande ouverte, et ses yeux étaient exorbités, celui qu'il  
avait fait renvoyer était devant lui et il allait devoir le  
combattre et le battre mais il ferait tout pour ça.  
  
Mais Hermione aussi était chamboulée, elle allait devoir se battre  
contre Harry un meilleur ami pendant 5 ans et un confident aussi,  
et elle se demandait si elle redeviendrait un peu son amie. Ron lui  
se posait beaucoup de questions et se demandait si Harry  
redeviendrait son ami après tant d'années éloignés, en tout cas il  
essayerait.  
  
Les autres gryffondors aussi étaient tout retournés et se posaient  
des questions mais ils se dirent qu'ils les poseraient plus tard.  
  
Les autres élèves eux regardaient Harry avec des têtes à faire rire  
n'importe qui.  
  
Après environ 30 minutes d'applaudissements la championne française  
s'évanouie.  
  
[ Wouaww j'y croit pas c'est finit. Lolo vous a vraiment fait un  
sal coup.  
De plus avant de rechanger cette fic Lolo avait terminé ce chapitre  
par 3 autres phrases et ça le rendait un peu mieux mais là moi je  
le supporterait pas à votre place ! !  
Vraiment Lolooooo ! ! ! T'es méchante LOL ah mais que je suis  
stupide. j'ai déjà le prochain chapitre mouaaaa ! ! !  
YEH ! ! ! !  
et pas vous LOL ! (ne me faites pas de mal j'enfonce juste un peu  
le couteau dans la plaie).  
Et je suis sure que certains d'entres vous vont dire qu'elle est  
sadique ma ch'tite Lolo alors que elle ne l'est pas du tout elle a  
juste mis un peu de... euh.. Suspense (même si s'en ai pas !) bon  
j'arrête de parler (ou écrire) allé ciao ciao ! ! !  
N'oubliez pas de me dire pour le postage de chapitres ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ] 


	5. Chapitre 4

[Bon je le re-re-re-re-dit la plupart des personnages ne sont pas à  
nous. On ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fic (à part quelques  
compliments !) et euh. ce n'est donc pas un plagiat !  
  
Bon continuons sur une note un peu plus joyeuse ! Il est convenu  
que vous ayez un chapitre le mardi et un chapitre le vendredi.  
  
Donc ne venez pas vous plaindre car vous avez eu 2 chapitres en 2  
jours alors..  
  
Euh il se pourrait que quelques fois je ne pourrai pas poster un  
chapitre le bon jour donc je m'en excuse d'avance mais faut dire  
que je suis toujours chez mes parents et que un frère de 18 ans,  
une tite s?ur de 8 ans et des parents et beh eux aussi ont envie  
d'aller sur internet donc.  
  
De toute façon si jamais ça arrive alors je posterai le chapitre le  
lendemain donc..  
  
Et aussi voici les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Zag: t'inquiète elle sera à la hauteur la petite sorcière. Bon  
sinon pour les chapitres je pense que tu dois être content qu'on en  
mette un aujourd'hui de chapitre. Bon sinon pour la revanche sur  
Drago je vais y penser. Bon je te laisse en espérant que la suite  
va te plaire. Bonne lecture !  
  
Tiffany : Alors pour les chapitres ce sera les mardi et vendredi.  
Sinon bonne lecture.  
  
célé : merci pour ta (ou ton) review et Bonne lecture.  
  
Vaness : Merci pour ton (ou ta) review et pour les chapitres  
j'essaierai de faire les prochain plus longs.  
  
Mystikal : merci pour ton (ou ta) review et je prendrai en compte  
ta demande pour éclaircir ce qui c'est passer pour Harry. Bonne  
lecture !  
  
Wynzar : Nous sommes deux Lolo c'est moi l'auteur de la fic et  
Laulau la correctrice qui poste aussi mes  
  
chapitres. Car sans elle vous n'auriez pas ma fic vu que mes  
parents ne veulent pas que j'aille sur Fanfiction.net. Sinon voilà  
la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
Ocane Potter : merci pour le (ou la) review et bonne lecture.  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ton information sur la mise en page.  
J'essaierai de le faire ou Laulau essaiera. Sinon je vais essayer  
de penser au mots de liaisons comme tu l'as dit. Ciao et bonne  
lecture.  
  
Pimousse fraise : Voici la suite bonne lecture.  
  
Sinon je tiens a remercié Laulau qui me supporte et corrige ma fic  
malgrès tous les changements que je fais. [ça c'est clair]  
  
Allez à plus.  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
******  
  
Après environ 30 minutes d'applaudissements la championne Française  
s'évanouie  
  
*******  
  
Harry l'a prit alors dans ses bras et se tourna vers sa voisine lui  
glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et disparut dans un nuage de  
fumée, suivit de près par cette voisine. La fille qui venait de  
disparaître avait les cheveux roux (genre Lily Evans), et les même  
yeux émeraudes que Harry. Elle devait avoir environ 16 ans.  
  
Après ces disparitions assez surprenantes les conversations  
reprirent de plus belle. Mais furent stoppées par la réapparition  
de Harry et de la mystérieuse fille.  
  
Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et s'avança d'un pas  
sur de luis il s'arrêta devant Hagrid, lui glissa quelque chose à  
l'oreille. Puis se tourna vers les autres professeurs :  
  
« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je souhaiterai demander  
si la championne française pourrait être remplacée pour la première  
manche du tournois.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, répliqua Harry  
  
-Harry !! Cria alors la fille qui était partie avec lui. Tu te  
calmes s'il te plait.  
  
-Ok, dit il à l'adresse de la jeune fille et il reprit auprès de  
Dumbledore :  
  
-Mon chère Professeur Dumbledore, dit il alors d'une voix  
mielleuse. Je souhaiterai qu'elle soit dispensée des preuves car  
pendant le voyage nous avons fait une halte dans un endroit où des  
mangemorts nous attendaient. Seul moi et elle étions descendus pour  
regarder si il n'y avait pas de risque et les mangemorts nous ont  
encerclé.  
  
Nous avons donc engagé la bataille mais Voldemort *des frissons  
parcourt la salle* est apparut je me suis donc occupait de lui  
alors que Ilona s'occupait des mangemorts. Elle a perdu toute son  
énergie en lançant un sort de très grande complexité, elle est donc  
pour le moment fatiguée et dans l'incapacité de participé à quoi  
que se soit.  
  
Alors ?  
  
-Très bien M. Potter nous allons en discuter mais avant pourrais je  
savoir qui la remplacerai ?  
  
-Mais oui M. ma soeur Jessica Potter la remplacera.  
  
A l'évocation de ce nom il y eu des tonnes de murmures et tous  
regardaient la personne qui venait de se lever.  
  
C'était la jeune fille qui avait suivit Harry juste avant. Elle se  
tourna vers son frère un grand sourire au lèvre.  
  
Puis les directeurs après cette annonce se réunirent et après moult  
discussions ils acceptèrent. Le dîner finit et tous les élèves  
rejoignirent leur chambre pour se remettre de leurs émotions.  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore celui-ci, Lupin , Rogue , Hagrid et  
Mme Maxime discutaient alors qu'un chien qui s'était caché écoutait  
d'un oreille attentive la discussion qui était à son goût très  
animée.  
  
« Comment se fait-il que Harry soit à Beauxbâtons ? commença Rogue.  
  
-Il est à Beauxbâtons, car je l'y est invité. Dès que j'ai sut  
qu'il était renvoyé à cause de Malfoy j'ai sut que son père avait  
fait joué ses relations. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que  
vous Pr. Dumbledore vous l'ayez laissé faire.  
  
-Je ne pouvais pas dire non.  
  
Ah ! Et pourquoi ? Demanda alors un homme debout dans l'ombre.  
  
-Sirius ? demanda Lupin.  
  
-Oui c'est moi et je veux savoir comment se fait-il que mon filleul  
est était renvoyé ?  
  
-Et bien il s'était encore battu avec Malfoy je devais prendre des  
mesures radicales.  
  
-C'est ça vous croyez que je vais vous croire. Non mais vous l'avez  
blessé il croyait en vous. Et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à faire  
c'est le renvoyer après avoir écouté la version Malfoy. Et vous  
avez dit à tout le monde que c'était sa faute !!! Non mais  
franchement. Je trouve ça horrible heureusement que Hagrid est venu  
le chercher.  
Bon j'en ai assez je retourne après de Harry là je suis énervé, lui  
dit méchamment Sirius.  
  
Sur ce il sortit en claquant la porte. Laissant la salle sous le  
choc de cette déclaration.  
  
Puis Dumbledore demanda aux autre de partir.  
Puis il se remémora la scène.  
  
Le flash Back dans le prochain chap.  
  
[moi j'aimerai vous dire des trucs sur le prochain chapitre mais je  
l'ai pas. En fait j'ai lu l'ancien et ce n'était pas du tout ça  
donc... là Lolo cherche le compliqué (c'est pas une insulte), elle  
a tout changé. Ce chapitre c'est la 3ème fois qu'elle le fait. !  
Bon Lolo attend vos reviews (ça c'est moi qui le dit en fait) parce  
que ça ne fait pas de mal !  
  
Bon AAA+++ Au fait si vous avez pas compris (yen a surment qui ont  
pas compris..) cette fic est à Lolo seulement moi je n'y participe  
pas sauf pour le postage des chapitres, la corrections du peu de  
fautes que je vois et RAREMENT je réponds à un review donc voilà là  
c'est pas comme notre autre fic HP et ses nouvelles aventures où là  
on y participe toutes les deux (par contre dans cette fic ya des  
centaines de fautes car on ne les corrigeaient pas)  
  
Bon à vendredi ! ! !] 


	6. Chapitre 5

[Bon désolée mais moi aussi je fais la grève donc pas de chapitre  
jusqu'à ce que tous les collèges, lycées etc.. de France arrête de  
faire la grève donc vous pourrez attendre longtemps, très longtemps.  
LOLLL  
  
HIHIHHIIII (moi la petite fille si sage, inoffensive et si gentille  
(etc..) vous me traitez de SADIQUE donc en voici la preuve : ahahhahaha  
(c'est un rire de sadique !). re-LOL  
  
Bon ou sinon je suis hyper méga sympa car vous avez le droit à un  
chapitre et même pas le vendredi mais le jeudi. En fait je fais pas ça  
pour vous mais c'est à cause de ff.net et de ma famille alors quand  
même vous n'en aurez pas demain.  
  
Euh ou sinon je vais mettre les réponses aux reviews là et de MOI ya  
une question tout en bas sur ce texte. Au fait (j'ai l'air stupide là  
mais bon) yen a qui dise UN review et d'autres UNE review alors c'est  
quoi ? Merci de me le dire dans 1 review !  
  
Allé les réponses aux reviews :]  
  
Célé : Et oui Potter a une soeur. J'expliquerai plus tard comment ilsse  
sont rencontrés et j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bonne lecture.  
  
Harryjo : Désolée mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons sadiques enfin  
pour moi c'est sur mais pour Laulau je sais pas (lol). Mais si tu le  
penses alors peut être que nous sommes un tout-petit peu sadique. Allez  
bonne lecture.  
  
Wynzar : Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts et avec peu de détails  
j'essaierai d'arranger ça. Mais je ne garantie rien car pour le moment  
j'écris ma fic quand il y a pas ma mère car elle aime pas trop les  
Fanfictions. Sinon Bonne lecture.  
  
Zag : Et oui Sirius est fidèle jusqu'au bout. Et aussi pour la soeur de  
Harry j'aime bien les surprises. Allez bonne lecture.  
  
Lunenoire. Harry et sa soeur. Et bien je vais faire un chapitre sur  
cette rencontre sûrement je le ferai en flash-back. Donc voilà. Bonne  
lecture Lolo.  
  
Sinon merci pour tous le reviews. Et j'espère que la suite ne va pas  
trop vous décevoir. Je remercie Laulau qui corrige mes chapitres malgré  
tous les changements que je fais à la dernière minute.  
Bonne lecture et bisous a tous.  
  
[Allé moi je suis gentille car je vous dit bonne lecture ! A mince elle  
l'a dit elle aussi. Aussi j'espère que la présentation est bonne  
maintenant]  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
*****  
  
Puis Dumbledore demanda aux autres de partir. Alors il se remémora la  
scène.  
  
*****  
  
§§§§Flash Back§§§§  
  
Toute était calme dans Poudlard. Dumbledore venait de punir Harry pour  
s'être (encore) battu contre Draco Malfoy.  
  
Cette fois ils avaient utilisé les poings au début et cela avait fini  
en duel de baguettes. Harry avait gagné mais Malfoy avait fini à  
l'infirmerie.  
  
Lucius Malfoy en apprenant cela s'était précipité à Poudlard et après  
avoir parlé à son fils se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il entra  
et passa directement aux faits :  
  
« Je souhaite que Potter soit renvoyé sur le champ. Mon fils a failli  
perdre l'usage de ses jambes par une.. Enfin il a failli être paralysé  
il vous faut prendre des solutions et garder Potter n'est pas la  
meilleure. IL pourrait recommencer et le tuer. C'est un fou.  
  
-Mais voyons Lucius je suis sur que Harry ne pensait pas faire autant  
de mal à votre fils.  
  
-Ca suffit je veux que M.Potter soit renvoyé sur le champs !! Sinon  
vous aurez de très grands problèmes. Je vous propose aussi si vous  
exécutez ceci une très grande donation à votre école. Je sais que les  
classes sont surchargées et vous avez beaucoup de problèmes.  
  
Dumbledore réfléchit quelque temps et décida de renvoyer Harry.  
  
Harry fut réveillé pendant la nuit par Mc Gonagall qui l'emmena voir le  
directeur.  
  
Cette nuit là il y eut une grande dispute entre Harry et le directeur.  
Qui finit donc sur le renvoi de Potter.  
  
Harry partit pendant la nuit laissant à Ron et à Hermione un petit mot  
leur disant adieux et leur expliquant la situation. Ses deux amis  
étaient effondrés.  
Mais surmontèrent cette épreuve et finirent par oublier Harry, en ne  
correspondant plus avec lui.  
  
§§§§Fin du flash back§§§§  
  
Mais ce soir Harry était revenu. Il avait refait sa vie.  
  
Dumbledore sans mordait les doigts il s'était fait acheter par Malfoy.  
Il avait viré Harry le laissant à la merci des mangemorts heureusement  
que Hagrid l'avait prit et que Sirius l'avait rejoint.  
  
Mais une autre chose le tracassait : cette Jessica Potter. La fille de  
James et Lily.  
  
Comment avait-elle fait pour retrouver son frère il devrait savoir ça.  
Mais aussi pourquoi elle était vivante James avait dit qu'elle était  
morte née, lui aurait il menti ?  
  
Il le découvrirai coûte que coûte.  
  
Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors il y avait une réunion des 7°  
années.  
Ils discutaient de Harry.  
  
Comment allait il faire ?  
  
Ils n'avaient jamais eu de nouvelles de lui pendant deux ans enfin ils  
avaient reçu des lettres mais n'y avaient jamais répondu, pour éviter  
de se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux.  
  
Mais il était de retour et ils allaient devoir discuter.  
  
Dans les appartements des Français :  
  
Harry, Ilona, Jessica et un ami parlaient :  
  
« Harry, commença Ilona, tu es allé trop loin. Franchement, je  
comprends ce qui se passe et ce que tu ressens, mais tu es allé  
vraiment trop loin.  
  
-D'accord je le reconnaît. Mais tu peux être sur que je n'irai pas  
m'excuser.  
  
-Bien sur. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer. Sinon attention.  
  
-Ok. T'as gagné je vais faire attention à ne pas m'énerver.  
  
-Sinon, continua Jessica, comment te sens tu Ilona ?  
  
-Bien, et je souhaite combattre. Mais comme Dr. Potter ne veut pas je  
me dois de me soumettre. Alors je te souhaite 'Bonne chance pour la  
première épreuve'.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Bon, finis de parler du concours je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai  
adoré les réactions des élèves de Poudlard et des Professeurs. Surtout  
quand tu as présenté Jess, dit l'autre jeune homme  
  
-Arrête Tom, dit Harry, c'est pas ma faute tu sais.  
  
-Oui bon je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bonne nuit à tous les deux et à toi aussi  
Tom, enchaîna la jeune Potter elle se leva et sortit suivit de près par  
Tom.  
  
-Alors, dit Harry, nous voilà seul.  
  
-Et bien à ce que je vois oui, continua Ilona.  
  
Alors Harry attrapa Ilona et front contre front lui dit :  
  
-Je souhaiterai que à l'avenir tu arrêtes de me faire des peurs  
pareilles.  
  
-Et bien oui, j'essayerai. Mais tu me connais c'est comme pour toi, ce  
sont les ennuis qui viennent à moi et pas l'inverse.  
  
-Mouai... Mais assez parlé de ça j'ai eu un grand choque aujourd'hui et  
je souhaiterai un petit remontant. Du genre un baiser  
  
Ilona ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'embrassa. Puis après  
quelques baisers ils se levèrent et allèrent se coucher.  
  
[Re-Coucou le peuple comment ca va ? Moi très bien mais j'ai une  
question à vous poser : je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai pas compris  
cette phrase :  
'Mon fils a failli perdre l'usage de ses jambes par une..'  
Ettt c'est pas une blague, sur la tête de ma mère que s'en ait pas une  
alors.  
Lolo veut pas m'expliquer sniiffffff snifffff en fait c'est surtout que  
je l'ai pas vu sur internet et que je l'ai pas eu au téléphone de puis  
perpettes !  
Bon à part ça je vous supplie de lire notre tite fic :  
HP et ses nouvelles aventures  
Qui a pas beaucoup de reviews enfin merci d'avance de lire cette fic  
donc.  
Bon je vous laisse sur ce :  
AAA++++] 


	7. Chapitre 6

[Coucou, alors là je vais vous une grande nouvelle qui va tous vous  
choquer :  
La plupart des personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à nous mais à  
JK Rowling ! Incroyable non ?  
  
Au fait pour notre promesse pour tous les mardi et vendredis donc  
beh vraiment désolée mais c'est à cause de ma famille...  
DESOLEE ! ! ! Certains d'entres vous disent que NOS chapitres sont  
trop courts !  
  
Eh c'est pas moi qui les faits mais lolo.. Je pense qu'elle  
pourrait en faire des plus longs mais bon si je rallonge l'histoire  
elle va me maltraiter encore plus... (snifff)  
  
Bon beh en avant les réponses aux reviews faites par moi-même pour  
la première fois de ma vie (youpi !), MAIS aussi dites moi si Lolo  
a oublié certains reviews des autres chapitres OU si moi j'en ai  
oublié (ce qui doit être le cas...) de plus lolo fait n'importe  
quoi avec vos reviews et ça m'embrouille l'esprit... et vu tous les  
reviews ya de quoi :  
  
Phénix20 : Bon pour les chapitres plus longs faut voir ça avec ma  
petite Lolo mais c'est vrai que pour ca je suis d'accord avec  
toi... Bon ou sinon merci pour ton review... Agréable lecture et à  
bientôt (lol).  
  
Maria Vodomerl : Je n'ai pas compris ton review tu pourrais me le  
redonner un peu plus clairement STP... Bon ou sinon bonne lecture !  
A+++  
  
Pimousse fraise : moi j'adore les pimousses HUMMM... Surtout à la  
fraise en + ! ! ! ! Bon merci pour ta réponse. Allé je te souhaite  
une bonne petite lecture ! Et à bientôt !  
  
Wynzar : Moi non plus je ne connais pas le mot 'francaisise' !  
lol ! Bon je vais dire UN review tant pis si c'est pas ça... Ce qui  
m'étonne c'est que TOI tu ne le sais pas, TOI qui a une fic avec  
plus de 200reviews (si je sais compter) LOL ! Allé à bientôt !  
  
Lunenoire : Ah beh je ne suis pas la seule à etre stupide ! LOL !  
En faites Lolo m'a expliqué qu'elle s'était trompée pour cette  
phrase et que je devas l'enlever mais bon ça va me saouler ça...  
LOL ! Allé bonne lecture. A bientôt !  
  
Harryjo : mouai c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'actions  
enfin même pratiquement... Moi j'adore le SANG AVEC BEAUCOUP DE  
MASSACRES ! lol... Bon je te laisse te je te souhaite un agréable  
lecture mon cher ! Lol ! ! ! Allé à bientôt !  
  
Célé : Bon comme je l'ai dit à LUNENOIRE et beh on est 3 au club  
des GTSPCCFP (gens trop stupides pour comprendre cette fameuse  
phrase) LOL ! C'est une blague moi je suis pas stupide ! Nan je  
déconne... A +++++ et bonne lecture ! ! !  
  
Jenni1ruby : Coucou mouai pour ta proposition moi... non en fait je  
m'en balle faudrait voir avec Lolo pour qu'on te donne donc notre  
mot de passe du site et tout et tout... Donc faudra voir. Bon ou  
sinon bonne lecture ! A+++  
  
Dumbledore : Bon t'inquiète comme Lolo et moi l'avons dit Lolo va  
essayer de développer ces chapitres mais bon avec elle c'est  
vraiment pas gagné... A++++ et bonne lecture.  
  
Nono : Je suis sure que Lolo est ravie de ton compliment ! Allé  
bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
  
Big app : T'inquiète moi pour l'instant je ne lâche pas mais Lolo  
j'en sais rien... Lol !  
Bon à bientôt et bonne lecture ! Au fait on doit t'appeler Big app  
ou Bigapple ? A+  
  
Bonne lecture et au faites à partir de maintenant je vais dire UN  
review car on dit bien UN tee-shirt, UN hamburger ou encore un  
euh.. UN week-end.. Oh pis j'en sais rien re-dites allé a+]  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry avec sa s?ur ; sa copine et son ami.  
Vers la grande salle il furent vite rejoints par un chien noir.  
Quand ils passèrent les portes toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent.  
  
Puis reprirent petit à petit.  
Les personnes allèrent à la table qui leur était réservée.  
Puis commencèrent à manger.  
Enfin, Dumbledore se leva cette fois-ci tout le monde se tut même  
Harry de peur de se faire remonter les brettelles par Ilona et  
Jessica.  
Le directeur :  
  
« Chers élèves et invités.  
Après avoir discuté avec nos amis j'ai appris que les élèves des  
différents pays suivaient les cours avec les élèves de l'école.  
Je vais donc faire tirer chaque professeur pour savoir avec qui son  
école ira. Je tiens à préciser qu'ils dormiront aussi avec nos  
élèves mais mangeront à part.  
Merci.  
Maintenant le tirage. »  
  
Le directeur de Bulgarie tira Serdaigle.  
Celui d'Italie tira Poufsouffle.  
Celui de Salem tira Serpentard .  
Ils resta donc les Gryffondors pour les Français.  
Harry se leva et sortit dès qu'il réalisa cela suivit de près par  
Ilona, Jessica et Tom. Harry alla à l'enclos des Hyppogriffes et  
fut vite rejoint par ses amis.  
Ilona mis sa main sur son épaule, il la regarda et dit :  
  
« Il l'a fait exprès. Je ne peux pas tu le sais bien, je  
n'arriverai pas à leur faire face.  
  
Ilona fit signe aux deux autres de partir ce qu'il firent. Ilona  
répondit :  
  
- Je sais que tu peux les affronter.  
Arrête d' essayer de voir comment ça va se passer.  
C'est bien toi qui a dit que tu ne savais pas comment ils avaient  
réagi.  
D'accord il n'ont jamais répondu à tes lettres mais il doit y avoir  
une raison.  
Tu dois leur parler pas maintenant mais tu devras leur parler.  
Allez debout !! Il faut leurs montrer ce que tu as appris depuis et  
si je me rappelle bien ils commencent par potions.  
  
Là Harry eut un grand sourire il allait pouvoir embêter Rogue.  
Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers les cachots suivit par Ilona.  
Ils rejoignirent les deux autres qui attendaient dans le hall.  
Jessica alla en cours avec les 6° années donc ils durent se  
séparer.  
  
Dans les cachots les élèves attendaient Rogue quand les 3  
retardataires arrivèrent.  
Les Gryffondors appréhendaient de se retrouver en face de Harry.  
Mais leur pensées s' arrêtèrent quand Rogue leur dit d'entrer.  
Le cour était en commun avec les Serpentards, qui se mirent devant  
et les Français au fond.  
La salle avait été agrandie pour que tout le monde puisse  
s'asseoir.  
Rogue fit voyager son regard et tomba sur Harry. Ce dernier parlait  
avec Tom.  
Rogue mit fin à leur conversation :  
  
« M. Potter !! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !!!  
  
- Pr. Rogue je suis moi-même heureux de vous revoir !! Enfin je  
pense, car je m'ennuie en cours de potions en France car faut dire  
que personne n'arrive aussi bien que vous à rabaisser tout le  
monde.  
  
- Potter, merci de ce compliment. Je dois dire aussi que vous  
m'avez manqué personne n'ai aussi nul que vous en potions sauf  
Longdubat.  
  
- Ah bon. Alors vous allez être ravis car j'ai fais des progrès  
dans cette matière. Il faut aussi dire que mon professeur est  
qualifié pour apprendre les potions pas comme vous.  
  
- Potter vous dites avoir faits des progrès voyons cela.  
Comment fait-on du véritasérum ? dit il sur qu'il ne répondrai pas.  
  
Dans la classe des murmures se firent entendre personne ne savait  
ça, pourtant Harry répondit. Il donnait les détails de fabrication,  
les proportions adéquates. Rogue après cela ne savait que dire. Il  
se détourna alors de Harry, écrivit la potion à faire puis passa  
dans les rangs pour s'acharner sur les élèves.  
  
Ce fut un véritable soulagement quand la cloche sonna. Tous les  
élèves sortir rapidement des cours. La conversation entre Harry et  
Rogue fit très vite le tour du collège.  
  
Puis après il y avait Divination. Tom et Ilona avait hâte de  
rencontrer la prof qui avait prédit à Harry tant de mort.  
Il montèrent dans la salle et une fois à l'intérieur il se  
laissèrent tomber sur les poufs. Mme Trelawey commença :  
  
« Bonjour à tous.  
Aujourd'hui nous allons réviser la lecture dans les tasses de thé.  
Mais avant j'ai vu que quelqu'un parmis nous nous quittera bientôt.  
  
Sinon M.Potter quel plaisir de vous revoir toutefois j'avais prévu  
que vous reviendrez et je peux vous dire que malheureusement cette  
année vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
  
- Oh mon dieu vous ne savez pas comme je suis bouleversé.  
  
- J'en suis désolée.  
  
Puis le cours continua et la prof n'arrêtait pas de prédire la  
prochaine mort de Harry.  
Lorsque la fin des cours sonna les élèves sortir et se dirigèrent  
vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Le directeur annonça que les  
affaires des élèves avaient été déplacées vers leurs nouveaux  
appartements.  
Puis ils commencèrent à manger.  
Pendant le repas Jessica parla de ses cours elle était restée avec  
les Français mais elle avait remarqué qu'une Rousse du nom de  
Weasley n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.  
Après avoir mangé ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de DCFM.  
  
[Re-coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien... Moi impec  
mais je suis dégoûtée (je l'écris comme ça pour voir un truc) car  
j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite...  
Bon je vous laisse car la je vais devoir déconnecter internet  
donc...  
Et oui c'est la vie !  
Allé à bientôt  
Gros bisous à tous (mais pas partout ! ! !)] 


	8. Chapitre 7

[ Voilà encore désolée pour le précédent chapitre... Allé pas de bavardages inutiles (bon je parle mais...) et place aux réponses aux réponses de vos reviews faites encore par moi car Lolo n'a plus que 10heures d'internet jusqu'au 9 juin donc... ] :  
  
Dumbledore : Bon je pense que Lolo va retenir la leçon des phrases complexes à la fin de cette fic ! Tout le monde le lui dit à croire que... à croire que je sais pas moi... Enfin ne t'inquiète pas je vais lui rabâcher entre les cours et les récrés (et ouai on est pas dans la même classe ou sinon je lui dirais aussi pendant les cours...) et elle va tellement en avoir mars que tu vas avoir beaucoup de détails et tout et tout... Ou sinon je suis contente que sa fic te plaise (et elle aussi sûrement !), à bientôt et bonne lecture !  
  
Lunenoire : La conversation entre mon piti canard en sucre (=Severus) (LOL) et Harry t'as plut ! Mais c'est génial ça ! T'inquiète c'est pas mon canard Sevie ! Au fait ta review me fait tout le temps délirer quand je lis cette phrase :  
  
'Tu as fait quoi avec la pésentation c'est un peu bizarre mais bin...' Beh je sais pas moi même ! lol je fais toujours n'importe quoi mais bon si c'est nul à partir de ce chapitre qui est mis normalement et beh je mettrai tous les autres comme ça ! Aller bonne lecture AA++++  
  
Célé : T'adore le sadisme ! Bienvenue au club ! lol ! Tu dois déjà en faire partie... Non moi j'adore le sang, les trucs qui giclent, qui sortent, les boyaux... un peu de tout quoi ! ! ! EN VERITE J'ADORE LA SANG ! Mais je ne suis pas folle... Et toi non plus je pense. Allé bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! !  
  
Wynzar : ALORS TOI ! ! ! Je ne te parle plus ! Comment oses tu dire que moi Laulau (t'oublies mon nom en plus), que moi Laulau je ne sais pas compter !  
  
Tu me prends pour une fille stupide ou quoi ! ? ! En vérité j'ai hyper envie de lire ta fic (Lolo le fait elle et elle l'adore !) mais pour l'instant faut dire que j'en ai beaucoup à mon actif... Mais je vais la lire dés que je peux ! N'empêche je pensais que t'avais plus de 500 reviews (ce qui est le cas) mais imagine si je te dit : 'Ouai toi t'as plus de 550 reviews tu devrais le savoir lol...' Et que en fait t'as que 5 reviews ! Ohlala ! T'as compris j'espère ! (lol) Bon sois content car j'ai déjà lu TOUTE ta bio (ce qui n'est pas peu dire) et beh moi qui pensais que t'avais minimum 16ans ! Enfin bon je te souhaite une agréable lecture mon cher (LOL) et pis à bientôt ! ! !  
  
Pimousse fraise : Comment ça tu as peur de te faire manger ? Mais non t'inquiète pas ça ne fais pas mal ! ! ! Bon je n'ai jamais connu cette épreuve c'est vrai mais je la fait subir à tous les petits pimousses qui se trouvent chez moi ! LOL T'inquiète je vais essayer de ne pas le faire jusqu'à la fin de la fic après : MIAM ! ! lol Quand j'ai lu ta review les 2 premières fois (je l'ai lu 3 fois en tout...) je me suis dit : 'putain...' (désolée de la grossièreté) et je me suis pissée de rires enfin bon si tu me connaissais autant que mes amis tu te dirais que c'est normal... Je suis toujours aussi folle depuis la 6ème et je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger avec le temps ! Aller merci pour ta review (tu vois t'as eu la suite !) et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
Après avoir mangé les élèves se dirigèrent vers le cour de DCFM qui était assuré par le professeur Lupin. Sirius avait décidé de venir à ce cours sous sa forme de chien. Les élèves attendaient devant la porte aucun Gryffondor n'avait encore parlé à Harry. Le Professeur ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les élèves. Harry, Tom et Ilona se mirent à la table du fond et Patmol était couché aux pieds de Harry. Lupin commença sont cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Harry et ses deux amis n'écoutaient absolument pas ainsi que les autres Français. Lupin décida donc de l'interroger :  
  
« M.Potter que connaissez vous des sortilèges impardonnables ?  
  
Et bien professeur je peux vous dire qu'il sont au nombre de trois. L'impérium qui met les personnes sous les ordres de celui qui envoie le sort, le doloris qui afflige des douleurs impensables et l'avada kedavra qui tue directement la personne dès que celle-ci reçoit ce sort. Pour ma part j'arrive à résister à l'impérium depuis ma 4° année et j'ai survécu à l'avada kedavra alors que je n'avais qu'un an et pour le doloris et bien j'arrive assez bien à y résister. Et aussi je tiens à préciser qu'en France ils ne sont pas interdits sauf celui de la mort donc nous apprenons à les lancer et à les maîtriser. Cela vous suffit-il où vous faut il d'autres explications ?  
  
- Non, ça ira, Lupin était sous le choc après ses paroles ainsi que le reste des élèves de Poudlard.  
  
C'était vrai qu'il avait appris ce sort lors de leur 4ème année mais, à part le premier jour de cours sur ce thème et les 2 autres seuls jours où l'autre fou leur avait lancé les doloris dessus, ils ne les avaient pas vraiment appris... Le cours se termina assez vite et les élèves sortirent de la salle et se rendirent dans leur chambre pour déposer leurs affaires. Harry, Ilona, Tom et les autres Français se dirigèrent donc vers la Grosse Dame mais arrivés au tableau ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. C'est alors que un groupe de 1° année arriva. Les 1ères années leur donnèrent le mot de passe : Dragon. Les français rentrèrent et furent éblouis par la salle. Pour Harry c'était tout autre, la salle n'avait pas changé et il se sentait un peu mieux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'a partagé avec Tom qui était resté dans la salle commune et deux autres français mais ne savait pas encore avec qui il était chez les Gryffondors. Mais à peine arrivé qu'il le découvrit : Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat était en train de parler et quand Harry entra ils se turent Harry dit alors :  
  
-J'aurai du m'en douter.  
  
Il décida alors de ne pas s'éterniser ici et déposa ses affaires, alors qu'il allait repartir Ron se leva s'approcha et dit :  
  
- Harry puis-je te parler ?   
  
Harry allait répondre que non, quand il se rappela ce que Ilona avait dit le matin même. Il se dit qu'ils devait le faire maintenant sinon ça deviendrait impossible à vivre. Il se tourna vers Ron et dit :  
  
- D'accord mais pas tout suite, ce soir. »  
  
Sur ce il partit voir Ilona, et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Tom écoutait la conversation avec un certain interet étant donné que Harry était un bon ami à lui puis lui dit que Ilona avait raison et qu'il devait l'écouter.  
  
La journée se passa assez bien. Drago faisait tout son possible pour éviter Harry. Puis après avoir mangé Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit par Ilona qui ne voulait pas le laisser à moins de 50cm d'elle. Ils furent rejoins par Hermione et Ron. Ils bloquèrent la porte par un sort et insonorisèrent la salle. Harry s'assit à coté de Ilona sur son lit et Ron et Hermione sur le lit d'en face. Le silence était pesant et se fut Harry qui commença :  
  
- Pourquoi ? pourquoi ne jamais avoir répondu à mes lettres ?  
  
- Lorsque tu es parti, Hermione et moi avons été anéantis. Nous sommes partis voir Dumbledore pour qu'il nous explique mais rien. Il a juste dit que tu avais été renvoyé et que il ne fallait plus poser de questions. Nous avons mis du temps à nous en remettre et tu as envoyé une lettre alors que nous commencions à aller mieux et ça à foutu tout en l'air nous avons voulu lire la lettre mais nous n'en avions pas le courage. Nous sommes désolés Harry mais nous ne pouvions pas. »  
  
Harry se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et dit :  
  
- Je comprends un peu votre raisonnement, et je pense savoir ce que vous avez put endurer. Je pense que nous pourrions essayer de refaire connaissance et peut-être redevenir amis . Hermione je suis heureux d'être ton adversaire et je ne t'en voudrais pas plus si tu me bas. Maintenant je pense que nous devrions dormir et demain ou plus tard nous en rediscuterons.   
  
-Bonne nuit dirent alors les filles alors que Harry annulait les sorts.  
  
Et ils répondirent. Les 4 personnes s'endormirent vite cette nuit. Enfin Hermione eut du mal car demain elle s'entraînerait avec Malfoy et que dans deux jours avait lieu la première épreuve, suivit quelque jours plus tard de la deuxième.  
  
Le lendemain Hermione alla s'entraîner avec le blondinet et ils décidèrent de faire la paix le temps du tournois, pour avoir plus de chances de le gagner. Tous s'étonnaient de ne pas avoir vu Harry et Jess s'entraînaient mais ne se faisaient pas trop d'illusions ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin d'un entraînement trop intensif vu leur niveau.  
  
Alors que Drago repartait vers le château à la fin de son entraînement il rentra dans une fille qui pleurait. Cette fille s'excusa et reparti dans sa course. Drago savait qui était cette fille et décida de la suivre. Il la trouva au lac. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et ils commencèrent à discuter. Ils apprirent à se connaître et parlèrent de tous ce qu'il avait dans le c?ur.  
  
Bon voilà le chapitre est fini. Je tiens à remercier Laulau ma correctrice qui me corrige cette fic et qui va m'aider à faire le prochain chapitre un peu plus long.  
  
Allez à mardi  
  
[Mouai je l'ai déjà aider façon étant donné qu'elle m'a donné seulement les 2 prochains chapitres ! Allé à mardi ou peut être même avant si il y a BEAUCOUP de reviews. Et oui c'est comme ça que ça marche. Moi qui aime pas le chantage je trouve qu'il faut un peu en user pour les fics. Allé a+] 


	9. Chapitre 8

[ Bon alors je vais vous le dire comme d'habitude je suis JK Rowling et j'autorise Lolo à... ... bon ok tous ces persos sont à JK Rowling ! Et pis Lolo ne fait que de les emprunter... Enfin bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi, Laura n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les réponses de vos reviews et Lolo non plus car elle n'a plus de forfait internet, donc voila le chap. et encore désolée!!!!! Alors : Merci à Dumbledore, Célé, Angelique, Im, Wynzar, Pimousse fraise, Lunenoire ainsi que Nono. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop énervés du retard de ce chap. mais après un torticolis et un gros bug sur mon ordi (un satané virus !) et pis j'espère aussi que je n'ai oublié de remercier personne et si c'est le cas dites le moi.....  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Aujourd'hui était le jour de la première épreuve du tournois. C'était un duel de baguette (là je passe jusqu'à Poudlard Vs France). Plusieurs duels étaient déjà passés et maintenant c'était Poudlard contre France. Les filles commençèrent l'épreuve et ce fut Hermione qui gagna de justesse en lui lança le sortilège de Mutilos Buchia ; ce sortilège consiste à ne plus faire parler l'adversaire.  
  
Puis vint le tour des garçons, Harry et Draco se mirent en face.  
  
Draco ouvrit le bal avec un expelliarmus qu'il rata. Harry décida de se venger de tous ce que Draco lui avait fait subir, il contre attaqua avec un serpensortia et dit au serpent de l'attaquer.  
  
Le serpent s'avançait de plus en plus de Draco. Ce dernier était terrorisé mais il ne pouvait s'en allait et ne pouvait annuler le sort car ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait lancé.  
  
Le serpent allait le mordre quand un autre sifflement se fit entendre. Le serpent se tourna alors vers la provenance du bruit. Le sifflement se fit encore entendre et le serpent se dirigea vers Harry et se coucha devant lui.  
  
Harry se tourna alors vers les Français et commença à parler en fourchelangue et ce qui étonna tout le monde c'est qu'on lui répondit.  
  
Plus cette discussion avançait plus le visage de Harry se déformait par la colère et l'énervement. Au bout de 2 minutes Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui n'avait rien fait mort de trouille à cause du serpent qui le regardait méchamment, et dans la seconde qui suivit Draco reçut de plein fouet dans la poitrine un stupéfix d'une force incroyable.  
  
Harry descendit de l'estrade attrapa sa s?ur par le bras et s'en alla sans un mot. Harry alla dans une salle et insonorisa la salle et commença en criant :  
  
- Non, mais pourquoi as tu stoppé mon sort et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Draco et toi ?  
  
- Harry, calme toi s'il te plait et laisse moi parler...  
  
- Comment veux tu que je me calme, hurla-t-il, tu as failli ruiner mon duel et tous ça je ne sais même pas pourquoi.  
  
- Harry je vais te dire pourquoi mais avant calme toi ou sinon je ne te dirai rien, le prévint elle.  
  
- Bon beh vas-y...  
  
- Et bien je sais que tu ne peux te voir Draco mais comment te dire ça...  
  
- Quoi jess qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit il assez suspicieux.  
  
- Harry je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à accepter ça mais j'apprécie beaucoup Draco.  
  
- Quoi ? fit harry en manquant de s'étrangler, comment est-ce possible ?  
  
- En fait, il y a quelques jours, Ginny Weasley s'est énervée contre moi ainsi que d'autres filles car je ne voulais pas leur parler de toi et répondre à leurs questions sur ton sujet, je suis donc partie en courant les larmes aux yeux, et je suis rentrée dans Draco, il m'a suivit et nous avons discuté j'ai apprit à le connaître et j'ai écouté sa version des faits ; tu sais ce n'est pas la même que toi mais elle colle assez bien pour tout te dire.  
  
- A oui et qu'elle est la version de cet imbécile ?  
  
Jessica serra la mâchoire en entendant le mot 'imbécile' mais n'en dit.  
  
- Et bien, quand son père est arrivé à Poudlard après votre petite bataille il lui a juste dit qu'il s'était battu avec toi rien d'autre aucun détail c'est son père qui à tout changé. Mais quand il a su que tu partais il savait que c'était en partie ça faute car il avait dit à son père que c'était toi qu'il s'était battu... Je sais que pour toi c'est dur mais d'un certain coté c'est grâce à lui que tu nous connais, et ça tu ne peux le nier, sans lui tu ne nous connaîtrais pas moi, Tom, les autres et surtout Ilona !  
  
- Ok j'avoue que tu as en quelque sorte raison mais...  
  
- Tu te souviens de comment tu m'as connu, le coupa t-elle.  
  
- OOOOOh oui, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.  
  
§§§§§§ flash back §§§§§§  
  
Harry était arrivé depuis quelques temps déjà à Beauxbâtons.  
  
Il se baladait tranquillement dehors le soir d'Halloween l'esprit libre en pensant à Ilona, cette fille intelligente, drôle, belle et puissante. Pour lui elle était parfaite, il l'aimait mais pour l'instant ils étaient de très bons amis. Celle ci avait même avouait à Harry que c'était son meilleur ami dés qu'il était venu dans l'école.  
  
Il marchait près de la forêt qui entour le château quand il entendit un bruit. Il s'avança vers la provenance du gémissement et trouva une fille qu'il avait déjà croisé dans la château mais il ne connaissait pas son identité. Il arriva à coté de la fille, elle leva les yeux et Harry sursauta en les fixant intensément, ces yeux, ils étaient identiques aux siens.  
  
Il s'assit à coté d'elle et regardèrent ensemble le lac où une fée qui vivait à l'intèrieur chantait un chant mélodieux.  
  
Après un long silence Harry demanda :  
  
- Qui es tu ?  
  
- Je suis Jessica, dit elle avec un pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
- Jessica comment ? lui demanda.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes elle tourna son visage d'ange vers lui et dit :  
  
Potter, Jessica Potter,  
  
Elle se tut une nouvelle fois et dit devant l'air ébahis d'Harry :  
  
- Je suis ta s?ur Harry.  
  
Harry avait vraiment du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :  
  
- Mais... Comment ce fait il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ?  
  
- En faite lorsque je suis née maman et papa m'ont envoyée ici, j'avais enfin nous avions de la famille éloignée ici. Je suis née une semaine avant leurs décès. Mais la famille chez qui j'étais a été tué par des mangemorts le même jour que celui de nos parents. Je suis donc allez dans un orphelinat de sorciers. J'ai toujours vécu ici en sachant la vérité. Quand je demandais pourquoi j'était à l'orphelinat on me disait que papa et maman savait qu'il allait arrivé quelque chose. J'ai donc vécu ici depuis que je suis née et à mes 8 ans j'ai reçu une lettre de papa et maman expliquant tous leurs doutes, ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'étais née et expliquant pourquoi j'était ici. Quand j'ai su que tu étais là j'ai été heureuse au début car j'allais te connaître mais après j'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. Donc voilà et maintenant que tu sais qui je suis je suis sûre que tu ne voudras plus de moi car moi je ne suis pas la survivante à ta place et que c'est moi qui suis partie loin de notre oncle et notre tante enfin s'ils méritent vraiment qu'on les appelle comme ça...  
  
- Non je souhaite plutôt apprendre a te connaître si tu le veux bien.  
  
- Bien sur que je le veux.  
  
Juste une question, lui demanda Harry  
  
Vas-y pose la.  
  
Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu avec toi ?  
  
Parce qu'ils tenaient trop à toi et qu'ils devaient peut se doutaient que tu vivrais.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Harry rencontra sa s?ur, sa vraie s?ur et pas une imbécile comme les Dursley... Maintenant il avait une famille une vraie qui était composée de : Sirius, Hagrid, Olympe, bien sûr Jessica. Une famille dans laquelle il avait foie pas comme Dumbledore ou ces anciens amis qui ne répondent toujours pas à ces lettres. Et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'Ilona ferait bientôt partie de sa vraie famille.  
  
§§§§§§ fin du flash back §§§§§§  
  
- Et bien tu vois si tu étais resté tu ne m'aurais jamais connu.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais c'est de sa faute que j'ai perdu mes amis ici et ma famille enfin en quelque sorte. Tu ne peux pas comparer ce qu'il ma fait avec notre rencontre. Je suis désolé Jess, dit il en effleurant sa joue de sa main, mais tu veux que je lui pardonne juste parce que tu l'apprécies. Je suis vraiment navré mais c'est pas à moi qu'il fallait le dire en premier en plus je pense que tu sais ce que j'allais en penser. Mais sinon que je tu dire par apprécier ?  
  
- Et bien en quelque sorte jesorsaveclui  
  
- Quoi ???? Répète j'ai pas tout compris tu sors avec lui !!!!  
  
- Non enfin oui enfin je pense que oui mais on n'est pas près à le rendre public, dit elle  
  
- Ah !! Bravo, je te laisse une soirée seule et toi tu trouve rien de mieux que de sortir avec Malfoy.  
  
-Mais Harry laisse le s'expliqué !!! dit elle énervée avec des larmes de tristesse sur le point de couler.  
  
-Hors de question je veux plus rien entendre d'accord ? Et je te pris de ne plus me parler de ça pour le moment t'a compris ?  
  
Sur ce il sortit en trombe de la pièce laissant Jessica seule qui s'écroula par terre en sanglots.  
  
Harry devait être en rogne et devait avoir croisé Ilona car 2 minutes plus tard Ilona et Tom entrèrent dans la salle pour consoler la benjamine. Cette dernière leur expliqua toute leur conversation et Ilona promis d'essayer de le calmer mais que pour le moment il fallait le laisser avaler la nouvelle.  
  
Harry gagna encore tous ses matchs et en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs au milieu d'un match, il avait failli tué un élève de Salem avec lequel il s'entendait pourtant assez bien, mais se ressaisit à temps.  
  
Quand à Jess elle avait les yeux rouges mais gagna aussi tous ces match mais elle était aussi vivante qu'une morte...  
  
Ce fut donc les Français qui remportèrent la première manche. Ils fêtèrent ça toute la soirée et beaucoup s'aperçurent que Jessica s'était éloignée de son frère pour cette soirée et que pendant le repas ce dernier avait jeté des regards haineux à Draco Malfoy.  
  
Note de lolo : Voilà ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à le faire mais j'espère que il ne vous déçoit pas trop.  
  
Je voudrais aussi savoir si vous voulez que je change le chapitre 7 vus que beaucoup s'en sont plaints car Harry était trop gentil donc voila c'est à vous de choisir.  
  
Sinon le prochain chapitre est donc pour vendredi avec si il y a une majorité de personne qui veulent changer le chapitre 7 et bien il y sera changé. Allez ciao à tous je laisse la place à Laura.  
  
[Merci Lolo, alors moi je n'ai rien à vous dire au pis pourquoi pas : En + du retard, s'il y a beaucoup de reviews vous aurez le chapitre 9 avant c'est-à-dire je sais pas encore quand.  
  
Bon A+  
  
Gros bisous à tous ! ! ! ! ! !] 


	10. Reviews Adresses email pour aide

Coucou c'est Laura ! Etant donné que je n'ai pas fait les réponses de vos petites reviews au chapitre précédent je vais le faire ! ! ! !  
  
Salut Angélique alors Pour ta question : 'DANS le chapitre 1 on que le chapion de france a peur de rien sauf d'une chose .La quelle ?' Alors j'ai vérifié dans le prologue ainsi que dans le chapitre 1 et je n'ai pas vu ça moi ! Faudrait peut être que tu me retrouves la phrase et pis Lolo te le dira t'inquiète on t'a pas oublié ! Pour le chapitre avant vendredi ? Bon beh j'ESSAIERAI de le poster demain ! Et ne t'inquiète pas moi et Lolo ne comprenons que la moitié des mots Anglais donc la sortie du tome 5 ne modifie rien au postage de ses chapitres c'est juste mon ordi qui foire à tous les mauvais moments ! Et pis je ne pense pas que la complicité sera la même qu'avant entre Harry Ron et Hermione du moins c'est MON avis... Et pis c'est sur que Harry va pas oublier Tom et Ilona ! ! Aller A++++  
  
Coucou Emy, ca va bien ? ? Merci pour tous ces compliments je suis que Lolo en ai flattée ! Aller à bientôt ! ! ! !  
  
Salut Marie-jo ca baigne ? ? ? Alors là tu as vraiment trouvé les bons arguments on dirait ! J'y avait même pas pensé (Lolo ne te moque pas de moi et mon intelligence). Mais c'est vrai que ta 'démarche' est bien justifiée ! Bon beh je te laisse et à bientôt ! !  
  
Pimousse fraise, alors toi ! Enfonce bien le couteau dans la plaie (Lolo on ne se moque pas) pour mes satanées 'vacances' à trois balles ! ! ! Merci, vraiment ! LOL c'ets pas grave. Là tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai mis cette petite note à Lolo pendant que je rédige la réponse à TA review ? Beh en fait moi au lieu de dire 'le couteau' des fois je dis 'le clou' ! Faut dire que les deux c'est pointus et tout et tout mais bon Lolo a trouvé ça drôle ! ! Quoique ça m'a fait rire à moi aussi ! ! Moi ma petite s?ur et mon grand frère ne m'ont pas fait le coup de l'hôpital psychiatrique mais bon vu comment je suis avec eux... Et pis t'as intérêt à me pardonner toutes mes c.....ries parce que c'est pas de ma faute ! Aller je te laisse et j'espère bientôt lire une autre de tes reviews ! !  
  
Coucou Big app, tu vas bien j'espère ? Merci pour ton compliment ! ! ! C'est à faire rougir un mammouth /se pisse de rire/ c'est pas drôle ? ? OK ! J'ai compris ! (Je sais vraiment pas où j'ai trouvé la comparaison pour le mammouth !) N'empêche c'est quand même gentil ! Aller à bientôt ! ! ! ! !  
  
Salut Lunicorne, c'est peut être moi qui part en 'vacances' mais c'est Lolo qui écrit l'histoire donc ! ! Ou sinon c'est gentil du conseil ! Mais mes cousines ne viennent pas pour moi ! Elles viennent pour leur grand père qui a cet été 80ans ! T'inquiète je serai sage comme une image ! lol. Aller à bientôt ! ! !  
  
Salut Wynzar, t'inquiète t'auras une maxi dose de cette fiction car NORMALEMENT je rajoute le dernier chapitre que j'ai demain pis vous en aurez NORMALEMENT à partir du 19 ou 20 juillet et pis normalement le moi d'aout je serai là donc ! ! Comment ça tu veux me tuer ? ? //vexée// J'espère que c'est dédier à Lolo parce que là ! ! Tu me vexes ! (Bon j'arrete) Non t'inquiète ne tiens pas compte de la remarque entre parenthèses c'est juste que j'allais marquer une connerie (censuré !). et pis je suis pas petite moi OK ? Mais t'inquiète je continuerai à te parler si t'as envie, après tout t'as l'air sympa... Bon j'étais d'accord sur ce point que Harry était trop clément au début mais maintenant (grâce à Maire-Jo) je suis d'accord avec cette partie ! Aller bon brevet surtout ! ! ! ! ! Je te laisse et à bientôt j'espère ! ! ! !  
  
Coucou Nono, tu vas bien ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! Merci du compliment pour la fiction ! Lolo apprécie beaucoup ! ! Aller à bientôt ! ! ! !  
  
Coucou Lunenoire tu vas bien ? Oh l'esprit tordu ? Non je ne pense pas que Lolo l'ai mais comme tu l'as vu c'est bien Jess qui a défoncé le ventre de Draco en lui rentrant dedans (bon peut être pas défoncé mais bon). Aller j'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant ! ! A bientôt ! ! ! !  
  
Im je comprends ce que tu veux dire pour la réaction d'Harry car je pensais pareil que toi au début mais pense qu'ils ont été pendant très longtemps les meilleurs amis donc ! ! ! Aller je te laisse et à bientôt ! !  
  
Célé, je sais pas si la réconciliation de l'ancien trio va avec la suite mais bon t'as eu la suite ! ! ! Aller a + ! !  
  
Dumbledore ! Non mais tu as tout à fait raison (pour les développement) mais bon c'est pas moi qui écrit l'histoire ! ! ! Il y a un net progrès dans cette catégorie ? Quand j'ai lu ça la première fois yavais Lolo chez moi et on s'est pissées de rires ! Vraiment ? On a pas remarqué ! ! ! ! Enfin bon on est content que ça te plaise ! ! ! ! Et à bientôt ! ! ! !  
  
J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! ! ! ! ! ! Ou sinon dites le moi ! ! ! Voici des adresses e-mail : Si vous voulez envoyer un mail à moi ET lolo : Lolo-et-laulau@ voila.fr (mais ne mettez pas l'espace entre @ et voila, c'est juste que mon ordi me supprime tout si je les colle)  
  
Si c'est que pour Lolo, c'est la même adresse mais précisez son nom dans le sujet !  
  
Si c'est que pour moi c'est : Laulolintelo@ aol.fr (ne mettez pas l'espace !) et pis je pourrai peut être vous dire ce qui se passe dans le (les) prochain(s) chapitre(s).  
  
Vous pouvez nous écrire aussi bien pour les fics que pour nous parler !  
  
Allez je vous laisse et à bientôt ! ! ! 


	11. Chapitre 9

[Bon c'est bien parce que je suis obligée de le faire que je vous le dit... Bon beh la plupart des personnages se trouvant dans cette histoire ne sont pas à nous mais à la célèbre JK Rowling.  
  
Ensuite, je m'excuse du retard ENORME de ce chapitre mais je suis partie en vacances pendant plus de 1mois et demi donc... vous m'en voulez pas trop au moins ! Pis je remercie tout de même tous les revieweurs mais je ne pourrai pas vous répondre car ya eu un petit problème, puis la réponse demandée par Angélique en fait Lolo m'a dit que ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres...  
  
Bon voici le nouveau chapitre et encore désolée du retard de ce chapitre ! ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Harry avait beaucoup de mal à accepter Draco. Surtout que sa s?ur sortait avec lui. Ilona lui avait parlé et ça avait fini par une dispute. Mais ils s'étaient réconciliés. Et comme Ilona était en meilleur forme il fut donc décidé que les entraînements commenceraient le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain :  
  
Quand les Français rentrèrent dans la salle d'entraînements tous les champions qui étaient en train de s'entraîner leur laissèrent la place et s'assirent en compagnie des autres élèves sur les gradins. Jessica et Tom s'assirent donc avec Draco, Hermione et Ron. Il y avait peu d'élèves mais un 1° année s'éclipsa vite fait rentra dans la grande salle où le reste de l'école se trouvait.  
  
Il rentra en trombe et cria :  
  
« Les Champions français s'entraînent »  
  
Sur ce il repartit suivit de près par le reste de l'école quand ils arrivèrent l'entraînement n'avait pas commencé mais s'apprêtait à l'être. Harry fit un bouclier autour des élèves et des professeurs.  
  
Alors que Rogue disait sarcastiquement :  
  
« Regardez il se croit si fort qu'il nous protège ! »  
  
Mais Hagrid répondit :  
  
« Attendez et vous verrez... »  
  
Puis tous s'enchaîna très vite les sorts fusaient de tous les sens et Ilona et Harry esquivaient en faisant des sauts, des bas sur le coté, se baisser.. Ils étaient impressionnants. Plusieurs sorts s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier et Rogue comprit alors pourquoi il y en avait un. Aucun des deux français ne se faisait toucher mais plus le combat avançait plus les sorts été puissants, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas se fatigués. Puis Ilona lança un expelliarmus qui réussi à toucher Harry et celui-ci se retrouva donc sans baguette.  
  
Alors que tous croyait que le duel était fini Ilona fit quelque chose de fou elle lança sa baguette sur le coté et elle aussi était sans baguette les élèves la croyait folle mais se turent quand elle lança un sort suivi de près par Harry ils faisaient de la magie sans baguette même Dumbledore en était sûrement incapable.  
  
Plus le match avançait plus une aura se dessinait autour des 2 personnes. Cela faisait plus de 3/4 d'heure qu'ils combattaient et personne ne se lassait du spectacle. Le duel de magie finit enfin et il fut gagné par Harry qui la coinça dans une sorte de boule de chewing-gum rose/orangé contre le mur.  
  
Mais ils enchaînèrent par un combat d'arts martiaux. Les coups étaient tellement rapides qu'il était impossible de voire qui menait. Ilona montait sur les murs pour faire un salto et se retrouvait derrière Harry mais celui-ci l'avait devançait et s'était reculé... Le combat finit encore une heure et 13 minutes plus tard. Et ce fut Ilona qui gagna en le plaquant par terre à moitié allongée sur lui le coude droit sur sa gorge avec la main droite par terre et aussi l'autre main 2 cm au dessus de ces testicules. Elle avait la main grande ouverte ce qui signifiait que s'il faisait le moindre geste elle le ferait ou sinon qu'elle avait gagné. Alors Harry dit avec un petit sourire :  
  
- Fais ça et je te promet que tu le paieras.  
  
- Donc j'ai gagné, lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille, puis elle se releva.  
  
Enfin ils enchaînèrent avec les combats à arme blanche (épées, sabres, poignards) les coups s'enchaînaient aussi les bruits de métal qui se touchaient s'entendaient. Le combat fut plus court et encore une fois Harry gagna en lui plaçant une lame de poignard sur la gorge et une autre du même style d'arme dans la nuque ; enfin c'est ce que tout le monde crut car à ce moment là Ilona fit une roue sur le coté et elle eut une fine coupure sur la gorge ainsi qu'une deuxième légèrement plus profonde sur sa jambe gauche. Elle fit apparaître une bulle argentée/dorée autour d'elle puis posa sa main sur sa gorge et enfin sur sa jambe. Elle se releva, fit disparaître la bulle et Harry soupira de soulagement. Elle avança à un peu moins d'un mètre d'Harry et lui fit une courte révérence ce qui signifiait donc qu'il avait gagné.  
  
- Oui tu as gagné mon cher et je n'aurai pas du échappé à tes 2 poignards car encore un peu et j'aurai pu me tuer... dit elle sur une imitation d'un ton hautain et en touchant les lames de poignards à Harry.  
  
Elle continua cependant :  
  
- ... Mais je t'avouerai que aujourd'hui je n'étais pas très en forme... ajouta t-elle comme excuse  
  
Là, les personnes qui l'avait entendu la regardèrent avec de gros yeux : Si elle se battait comme ça quand elle était fatiguée comment devait elle être quand elle était en forme...  
  
- Bien entendu et moi je suis Voldemort en personne, lui souffla Harry à l'oreille.  
  
- Bon j'avoue que j'ai perdu et que j'étais totalement rétablie... voila t'es content ? demanda t-elle à Harry  
  
- Très, lui dit il.  
  
Mais il se passa quelque chose d'autre : Aujourd'hui devait arriver les dragons pour la prochaine épreuve. Et Charlie entra dans la salle en criant :  
  
« Harry les dragons sont intenables tu peux nous aider ? »  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le suivit, Harry était lui même suivit de près par Ilona. Jess se tourna vers le mur et lança un sort qui permit de voir à travers la grosse parois de ciment. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le mur pour voir des dragons en furie devant le lac. Et on voyait Harry arriver avec Charlie et Ilona. Harry se mit devant les dragons et se concentra et peu après les dragons se calmèrent. Tous étaient ébahis. Mais après Harry tomba à genoux et Ilona se précipita vers lui. Il se releva et dit :  
  
« C'est Voldemort qui a lancé un sort sur tes dragons Charlie ! Il attaquera sûrement bientôt maintenant qu'il sait que je suis là ».  
  
Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre mais bon j'espère qu'il vous a plus pour la fin elle est très claire dans 1 ou 2 chapitres il y aura la première rencontre entre Voldy et Harry. Mais c'est pas sur. Mais pour avoir le prochain chapitre il nous faut beaucoup de reviews. Allez @@@+++  
  
LOLO. 


	12. Chapitre 10

Coucou tout le monde,

Bon le chapitre a mis quelques temps à être posté c'est vrai mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là aujourd'hui non…..

Aller je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, il n'y a pas de réponses aux reviews désolées mais nous vous remercions tous quand même.

****

Disclaimer : TOUT EST A J.K. ROWLING SAUF QQ PERSONNAGES ET LE FILON DE L'HISTIORE.

Chapitre 10 :

Personne n'avait entendu la déclaration de Harry mais certains voyaient le visage d'Ilona se déformait par l'inquiétude. Harry se tourna alors vers Charlie et lui dit avec un léger sourire :

" Il n'y a plus aucun danger Charlie, ils sont calmés.

- Merci Harry, dit le rouquin. "

Puis Harry se tourna vers Ilona qui le prévint :

" Tu dois prévenir Dumbledore, et les autres.

- Bien entendu, c'était déjà prévu mais d'abord une bonne douche.

- Mais….. à ton avis pour quand est prévue la prochaine attaque ? le questionna t-elle.

- Je n'en sais trop rien mais d'ici peu ça c'est sûr ! A mon avis dans une semaine ou deux.

- Je vois….. Alors rentrons pour que tu prennes ta douche, et ensuite tu iras voir ton ancien directeur." Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer et ils s'en allèrent tous deux main dans la main.

Ils rentrèrent donc, mais firent un détour par le gymnase pour récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient laissé là-bas. Peu d'élèves étaient partis, mais le reste regardaient Harry bizarrement et silencieusement celui-ci secoua la tête et ramassa son sac ainsi que celui-ci de sa petite amie. Celle-ci avait aperçut le sort de Jessica sur le mur et l'avait annulé d'un regard en gardant un visage de marbre. 

Après que Harry ai prit sa douche il s'expliqua avec Tom dans la bibliothèque. 

Ce dernier essayait aussi de résonner Harry sur sa position entre Draco et Jess mais échoua en rendant le brun encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry était une vraie tête de mule et dans ce cas là seule Ilona pouvait le convaincre mais celle-ci, après leur précédente courte discussion qui avait mal finie, avait avoué à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas de l'avis de Harry certes mais après tout c'est son choix. 

(Passage dédié a une personne qui se reconnaîtra)

Le champion qui après cette conversation était sur les nerfs décida donc de faire un tour dehors. Il sortit de la salle d'un pas lourd et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Alors qu'il marchait dans le parc il s'approcha d'un saule pleureur. Non loin de cet arbre il y avait un banc sur lequel était assis Jess qui pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de Draco. 

Harry regarda cette scène d'un mauvais œil car son ennemi et sa sœur étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de plus le saule pleureur sur lequel il était appuyé avait de la sève qui coulait de son tronc comme si il pleurait. 

Mais d'un seul coup la sève s'arrêta de couler et cette fois on aurait dit que les feuilles lançaient des éclairs l'arbre, se déracina et parti le tronc courbé, les racines traînantes par terre et d'une démarche lourde (ce qui est normal car il est assez gros malgré l'aspect comique et bizarre de la situation) ; puis Harry décida de rentrer car il risquerait de bondir sur Malfoy. Il partit donc en direction du château et à ce moment ci Jess l'aperçut encore plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était à cause de Tom et les autres. Le survivant avait le dos courbé, sa démarche était aussi lourde que l'arbre, une légère aura se dessinait autour de lui, mais très légère l'aura, et pour finir ses yeux lançaient encore une fois des éclairs.

Jess se remit donc a pleuré dans les bras de son petit ami. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle décida de se lever et dit à Draco : 

" Faut que je rentre chercher un une écharpe, je me suis fait un torticolis : je peux plus bouger mon cou et ça fait mal.

- Bien sûr mon amour, répondit le blondinet. "

(Fin du passage du passage dédié a cette fameuse personne)

Le tour n'avait pas réussi à calmer ses nerfs et encore moins à le disposer d'écouter les grandes conversations au sujet de sa sœur et l'autre imbécile. En effet l'école entière savait que Jess et Malfoy sortaient ensemble. Il se décida donc à rentrer dans le château pour parler à Dumbledore. En passant il alla chercher Ilona qui lisait le livre sur Poudlard dans la bibliothèque. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille et comme ils ne voulaient pas chercher le mot de passe Ilona posa délicatement sa main sur la statue qui leur laissa le passage libre. 

Il frappèrent à la porte en chêne et rentrèrent. Dans le bureau tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient réunis et furent surpris de voir Harry entrer. Ce dernier ne s'excusa même pas de son arrivée il avoua juste qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire concernant Voldemort. 

Personne ne sursauta à l'écoute du mot, les deux élèves se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils et Harry dit par télépathie à l' adolescente :

" Ces imbéciles doivent être entraîner à entendre son nom "

La jeune fille l'observa avec un regard et un petit sourire sarcastiques et poursuivit de la même manière :

" Si tu avais bien observais leurs yeux, chez toutes ces personnes sauf Dumbledore, tu aurais pu voir qu'il y avait de la crainte ! "

Harry et elle soupirèrent en même temps

Rogue demanda alors leur raison exacte et le jeune brun re-soupira, il leur expliqua le problème qu'il y avait eu avec les dragons et ce qu'il avait perçut donc la future attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui . 

Tous étaient bouche bée au début, alors Dumbledore assura à Harry que tout allait être mis en place et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. 

Harry dit alors que personnellement il s'en fichait car il savait pertinemment que Voldemort venait pour lui et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que des élèves soit tués. Puis les deux amoureux repartirent laissant derrière eux des professeurs et un chien qui s'était glissé discrètement dans le bureau directoriale. 

Mais une fois Harry partit les professeur explosèrent. Il disait " pourquoi devons nous le croire ? Est t-il stupide ? …. " Mais à la place de Dumbledore ce fut Sirius qui répondit en se métamorphosant instantanément. 

" Non il n'est pas fou, et d'ailleurs je suis persuadé qu'il faut le croire car si il dit que l'autre fou va attaquer c'est qu'il va le faire !

- A oui et pourquoi Black ? le questionna méchamment le professeur de potions.

- Et bien mon cher Rogue, Harry et lié à Voldemort depuis ses 1 an à cause de cette fameuse cicatrice alors il peut ressentir ses sentiments, connaître quelques uns de ses futurs plans. 

Il voit quand il commet un crime mais ça c'est plus que rare car 98% du temps ce sont les mangemorts qui le font…. et tous ça il le sent car en essayant de le tuer Voldemort lui à transmit une partie de soi. 

De plus depuis que vous l'avez renvoyé il s'est entraîné d'arrache pied pour pourvoir le battre. Il parait qu'un de ses proches aurait trouvé un moyenmais je ne sais pas lequel ".

Sur ce il sortit du bureau. 

Une semaine plus tard avait lieu la seconde épreuve. Harry avait discuté beaucoup avec Tom pour le plan. Tom avait trouvé un moyen de tuer Voldemort ou du moins le rendre à l'état d'esprit et l'emprisonner grâce à un sort, quelque chose à faire de très dur à accepter pour Harry. Même Ilona qui avait surpris cette conversation avait mis une gifle à Tom pour l'en empécher!

(On passe la semaine de cours (toute à fait normal) et on arrive à l'épreuve).

Aujourd'hui l'épreuve était d'attraper un caillou doré qui se trouvait incrusté dans le dos d'un dragon (du genre à la première tache) mais la moitié supérieure de la pierre était visible et l'élève devait l'arracher. 

A peine Harry fut rentré dans l'enclos que Voldemort apparut. Harry se doutait qu'il attaquerait aujourd'hui et c'était pour cela qu'il avait tout fait pour passer le premier. 

A peine Voldemort fut apparut que Harry lança un bouclier sur tous les autres sauf Tom qui y avait échapper en s'éclipsant à l'opposé des gradins où tout le monde observait le futur duel inquiet pour Harry et avec peur aussi. 

Les mangemorts furent donc aussi bloqués. 

Il commencèrent par les salutations normale du genre : 

" Alors Potter toujours pas mort ….. Non Tom tu vois je survit comme toujours ….. Par contre toi tu es encore plus laid que la dernière fois et pourtant je me demandais si c'était possible mais oui c'est le cas ….. Ne m'appelle pas Tom abruti….. Je vais te tuer Potter….. Et demain je me suiciderai en mangeant exprès une olive avec son noyau….. ) 

Enfin commença le duel Voldemort lança le premier sort suivit de celui de Harry. Après une vingtaine de sorts lancés le mage noir attaqua avec son sortilège favoris : _celui de mort_. 

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le contrer. Alors qu'il attendait les yeux clos que le sort le touche et le tue par la même occasion il sentit que rien ne se passait alors il réouvrit ses yeux et ce qu'il vit le conduisit dans une rage folle mais aussi dans une tristesse immense : _son ami tom avait encaissé le sort à sa place_. 

Il était mort. 

Harry entendit Ilona hurlait le nom de leur meilleur ami. 

Voldemort voyant que son sort avait échoué et qui était fatigué par le combat fuit lâchement suivit de près par ses chiens. 

Harry lui se pencha et vérifia si son meilleur ami, son frère en quelque sorte, était bien mort. 

Et c'était bien le cas. 

Harry pour la première fois depuis la mort de Cedric Diggory laissa couler une seule et unique larme de son œil gauche. Celle-ci roula à une vitesse excessivement lente sur sa joue légèrement rosie par l'effort du combat qu'il n'avait pas terminé. 

Le sort qui protégeait les élèves fut enlevé par Ilona en détresse et celle-ci et Jessica se précipitèrent sur lui avec Patmol. Elle le serrèrent dans leurs bras osant tout de même regarder le corps sans vie de Tom. Les deux filles étaient secoués de sanglots terribles, et même Sirius laissait couler de ses yeux un peu d'eau salée.

Personne n'osa parler. 

Mais soudain les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent, ils étincelèrent de rage, colère, tristesse mais il y avait aussi une lueur d'intelligence au fond de ses yeux, Malfoy qui le regardait à ce moment-là sut qu'il avait trouvé une solution….. Mais était-ce vraiment la cas et si oui il fallait faire vite.

Alors ça vous a plu, perso je l'espère ou sinon 'couic' lol…..

Alors pour la fin à votre avis que va t-il se passer, Harry a t-il une solution ou pas? La suite au prochain épisode!!!


	13. Chapitre 11

Attention ce chapitre est très court je le sais alors pas la peine de m'en faire part dans les reviews merci.

Sinon je remercie tout le monde. Et ma petite Laulo qui fait beaucoup de boulot sur cette fic vu que c'est elle qui la corrige et je suis nulle même très nulle en Français donc elle a vraiment beaucoup de travail. [En plus c'est vrai !]

[Et désolée du retard surtout ! ! ! ! ! Mais notre Lolo est malade, de plus elle est bourrée de travail ! 

Bonne lecture ! ! ! ! ! !]

Chapitre 11 :

Quand les aurors arrivèrent ils prirent le corps inanimé de leur ami décédé. 

Ilona se chargea de prévenir les familles concernées. 

Harry lui était entré dans un mutisme total. Il mangé le strict minimum, parlait peu, n'acceptait de voir personne. Sa sœur était de plus en plus inquiète elle savait que Voldemort allait répliquer rapidement mais pas avant que Tom soit enterré ça c'est sûr. 

D'ailleurs ses funérailles étaient prévues la semaine suivante en France, Harry, Ilona et Jessica s'y rendraient par poudre de cheminette et passeraient la journée là-bas. Harry appréhendait. Trois jours plus tard il recommença à prendre goût à la vie. On ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passait sauf Sirius et un Sepentard assez étrange. 

La seul chose que tout le monde savait c'était que Chouchou (mon petit délire avec mes amis cherchez pas qui c'est et si vous trouvez pas je vous aiderai) était rentré de force dans la chambre de Harry avec Sirius. Qu'il s'en était suivit une grande dispute très forte car les murs avaient tremblé. Et que après Harry avait fait la paix avec Chouchou (non sans lui avoir donné un ou deux coups de poing). 

Puis la semaine passa assez rapidement et se fut le moment de partir, Jess embrassa Draco sous le méchant regard de Harry qui commençait seulement à si faire. 

Arrivés dans la vallée des morts Française, ils se dirigèrent vers le cercueil où était Tom et pour la première fois depuis le triste moment il re-pleura. Ilona voulut aller le consoler mais fut devancée par une fille blonde au yeux bleus de leur âge. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, il se retourna et vit dans les yeux de la personne qu'elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable. Alors une chose se passa elle l'attira vers elle et pleura avec lui. 

Ilona, fut émue par ce tableau, malgré sa jalousie naissante bien qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. 

Les funérailles durèrent une trentaine de minutes, puis Ilona et Jess s'approchèrent de Harry toujours dans les bras de la blonde (p.s : pas de jugement hâtif sur le cerveau des blonde s.v.p.). 

La brun releva sa tête sachant qu'ils devraient tous repartir. Mais Ilona le devança et lui dit gentiment :

" Restes-là avec elle et tu rentreras un peu plus tard…..

D'accord. Mais préviens les autres que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai et si je reviendrai….. 

Ilona hocha la tête. 

Sur ce elles partirent laissant seuls Harry et l'adolescente devant la tombe. 

De retour à Poudlard tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, alors les deux jeunes filles entrèrent à l'intérieur pour dîner mais furent assaillies de questions car tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence du Survivant. 

Mais Dumbledore réclama le silence et pria Jessica de tout expliquer. Mais elle garda le silence respectant le fait que Harry ai souhaité s'isoler.

En France, celui-ci était resté avec la jeune fille elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle était triste, elle venait de perdre sa moitié, son compagnon, jamais elle ne re - ferait sa vie sans lui, disait-elle. Alors Harry l'endormit grâce à un sort de sommeil, ça lui ferait du bien.

Le lendemain Harry décida de rentrer, mais ne voulant pas laisser son amie seule il décida qu'elle viendrait avec lui en Angleterre. 

Mais une fois arrivé à Poudlard et après avoir répondu aux questions quelque chose arriva…...

[LA SUITE DES QU'ELLE EST FAITE PROMIS. Et nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu…..

Milles bisous à tous nos lecteurs chéris ! !]


	14. Chapitre 12

Hello tout le people ! 

Bon voici le chapitre 12, je sais il est très court mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. 

Je remercie tous les rewievers qui m'ont reviewé (rien de plus normal) mais aussi les lecteurs silencieux.

Sinon comme vous le savez, tous les personnages sont à J K Rowling.

Chapitre 12

Les jours passèrent la douleur s'apaisant un peu avec le temps. Mais Harry savait que bientôt il devrait passer à la phase final du plan. Thomas sans le vouloir avait actionné le début et maintenant il fallait le terminer. 

Il avait ramené avec lui en Angleterre, la fiancé de Thomas, Cléa. Cléa avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de la mort de son petit ami et voulait se venger, d'ailleurs elle avait fait promettre à Harry de tuer Voldemort, car seul, il ne parviendra pas à la mort du mage noir.

C'était un samedi comme les autres enfin presque comme les autres, cela faisait exactement 1 mois que le concours était terminé et que Harry en était sortit vainqueur avec Ilona mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer en France mais pour cela il devait attendre la fin de l'année scolaire qui approchait petit à petit. La fin de l'année signifiait aussi l'attaque de Voldemort qui avait redoublé de force et attaqué de plus en plus souvent et fortement dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Tous les jours les élèves lisaient la gazette du sorcier en priant pour que le nom de leurs parents ne figure pas l'intérieur. 

Harry espérait fortement que cela finisse bientôt. Jess et Draco filaient le parfait amour profitant des jours qu'ils passaient ensemble avant le départ des étudiants Français. Harry et Ilona profitaient aussi de ce temps mais Ilona savait que bientôt Harry devrait faire un choix crucial pour l'avenir du monde. Elle ne savait rien du plan et de tout le reste mais elle appréhendait le combat. Dans les journaux ils appelaient ce moment " l'ultime bataille " la fin du bien ou du mal. Beaucoup de sorcier envoyaient à Harry des lettres d'encouragements.

Harry se réconcilia avec tout le monde. Sirius lui aussi s'était réconcilié avec beaucoup de monde et restait souvent avec Harry et Ilona. Jess aussi passait la plupart de son temps avec son frère et Cléa, elle, était partie à la découverte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle se trouvait être une dévoreuse de livres. La fin de l'année approchait toujours petit à petit.

Et bientôt ce fut les ASPICs. Le dernier examen de nos amis qui voyaient arriver aussi la fin de leur scolarité. Une fois les examens passés, tout le monde se détendit laissant de coté le stress accumulé pour les épreuves. Chacun attendant maintenant l'arrivée imminente de Voldemort. 

Un matin alors que tout me monde déjeunait dans la Grande Salle, un immense hibou noir arriva et fondit sur Harry, ce dernier sentit sa cicatrise le brûlait un peu sur son front. Sur une des pattes du hibou était tatoué la marque des ténèbres. La lettre qu'il transmettait était adressée au Survivant. Il la prit, la déplia et la lue à haute voie, juste assez haut pour que ceux qui étaient à coté de lui entendent.

__

Cher Potter,

J'espère que tu te sens près pour notre combat qui approche de jour en jour. 

Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te proposer un petit quelque chose : un combat à la loyal, le 31 juin dans la parc de Poudlard.

Il se déroulera seulement entre nous et personne n'essaiera de désavantager l'autre. 

Mes mangemorts seront d'un coté, tes amis de l'autre et nous au milieu. 

Quand penses tu alors ?

Ce combat sera déjà bien difficile donc ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter du monde là dedans, sauf si tu veux plus de morts que nécessaire…

Envois moi ta réponse dans la journée ou sinon je considèrerais qu'elle est négative, 

Lord Voldemort.

Harry réfléchit peu de temps avant d'envoyer une réponse positive. Le combat final aurait lieu bientôt, et il ne voulait pas que trop de monde en meurt. 

Bien sûr il se doutait que le Lord ne tiendrait pas entièrement toutes ses promesses mais c'était déjà ça.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Voilà ! Finit, je sais il est vraiment court ce chapitre mais bon….. 

Vous savez, peut être que une review m'encouragerait à faire des chapitres beaucoup plus longs….. (ce n'est qu'une suggestion)

M'enfin, il ne reste plus que un ou deux chapitres à poster et cette fic sera finie.

Je voulais vous prévenir.

N'empêche à bientôt !! !! !! 

Big kiss. 

Lolo.


	15. Chapitre 13, sentiments

Chapitre 13

Harry c'était vite échappé après avoir envoyé la lettre a notre lord national. Il savait que Ilona allait le tuer, mais ça ne servirai à rien au fond de lui il savait qu'il sera mort le 30 juin (dans la lettre c'était marquer le 31 dsl mais comme on me la fait remarque le 31 juin n'existe pas c une petite erreur d'étourderie). Il était parti ne pouvant plus supporter le fait que Sirius lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, que c'était du suicide. Mais est qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était déjà pas facile pour notre petit (enfin now grand mais bon) Harry et qu'il ne faisait qua rajouter une couche de plus. 

Ilona faisait les cent pas dans la pièce Sirius lui avait expliqué que Harry avait enfin choisit et que sa réponse était positive. Elle avait pourtant espéré qu'il changerait d'avis. Ils auraient pu fuir partis aux caraïbes pourquoi pas. Non, elle savait très bien qu'elle rêvait que c'était son destin mais elle avait peur, peur de perdre celui qu'elle aime. Elle était triste, tellement triste.

Jesse, qui elle aussi avait appris la nouvelle, c'était réfugiée dans les bras de son chéri. Elle était triste elle avait enfin retrouver son frère et maintenant elle risquait de le reperdre encore une fois. Elle avait une folle envie de dire à son frère qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais elle savait que c'était déjà très dur pour Harry qu'elle ne ferai strictement rien pour lui.

Draco, malgré le faite que c'était tjs potter. Trouver que Harry avait fait le bon choix il ne le dirai jamais aux autres. Mais il le savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait aucune autre chose a faire.

Notre lord, était très heureux. Ça allez enfin finir. Potter allez mourir et pars sa main. Il le savait , Potter n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que son ennemi savait que se ne serai pas un combat loyal qu'il viendrai avec ces troupe et que lui aussi viendrai avec ses troupes. 

Voilà c fini. C bourrer de faute aussi. Mais g eu une légère inspiration. D'ailleurs je vais vous avouez quelque chose g eu envie de stopper la fic mais g vu le nombre de review qu'avait cette fic.

C bourrer de faute car ma laulau n'a plus son Internet et que je n'ai pas plus lui donner à corriger. Alors je reposterai mon chap. corrigé des quelle aurai re eu internet.

Laissez-moi des reviews SVP. Sinon je risque d'attendre ou stopper ma fic. Les review me motive. A vous donc e me motive.

Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne lorsque je posterai laisse-moi votre adresse et si j'y pense, je vous préviendrai dans l'heure qu'il suit.

Allez gris bisous a tous. Bonne lecture.

lolo


	16. sondage

Je fais un petit sondage :  
  
Voulez vous que hrry meurt ou non ?  
  
Que d'autre personnge meurt ?  
  
Si oui qui ?  
  
Donenr moi des idées aussi si vous voulez je verrai bien si par hasard vous me donneriez l'inspiration.  
  
Alles lire nos autres fic si vous avez le temps.  
  
Nous risquons dans poster de nouvelle dans lannée.  
  
Bisous  
  
Lolo 


End file.
